Technical Field
The invention relates to a positioning technique for a touch operation, and particularly relates to an optical object positioning apparatus and a positioning method thereof.
Related Art
A current technique for positioning a touch point of a touch operation generally requires using a complicated image processing technique and algorithm to identify a position of the touch point on an image, or using an emitter to emit a signal and a receiver correspondingly to receive the signal to calculate the position of the touch point.
Patents or patent application publications related to an optical positioning technique may include U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080088731, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140264702, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,128, U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,825, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,252. However, devices used in the techniques of the aforementioned patents or publications are expensive and have a large volume, and high-end processors are required for image processing thereof. Meanwhile, it is hard to achieve an effect of accurate control by using the emitter to emit signals.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.